Catching The Sky
by 5minutes-to-midnight
Summary: The mafia? There's no way a normal, middle school boy could have anything to do with that. At least that's what Sawada Hyosuke used to think, until he was dragged into that very world. Nextgen.
1. Tsuna's Return!

_**Catching the sky**_

_**Chapter one: Tsuna's Return!**_

_Just one step at a time,_ Takeshi's words would not be half as hard to fallow if the young boy he had decided to grace with the knowledge wasn't plagued with such bad luck. Nothing ever went his way, and after three months of being away, his father had finally returned and his mother had just forgotten to tell him. _'I'm soooo sorry Hyo-kun, it slipped my mind, but your fathers back! Tsu-kun is back~!' _Hyosuke replayed his spastic mother's words over and over again in his head. He was so happy, but still upset that he'd been the last to know of his father's return, even his younger brother, Miharu had known before him!

"Ah! It's not fair, why'd I have to inherit practically everything from dad!" Hyosuke beat out as he ran in the direction of his home. Of course, he was right, just like his father had been, according to his sources (particularly Kyoya and Hana), he was klutzy, a scaredy cat, a big baby, and had the worst luck. He even looked like his dad. The only things he'd inherited from his mom had been, a few of her…stranger tendencies, that had helped him become particularly good at fallowing others (he was _not_ a stalker), how innocently honest she was, most of her brains (he wasn't failing because he was stupid, he just never did the work), and her eyes, he had her eyes, almost to a perfect T. The reason it was an almost, was because his dads amber eyes had found a way to show through, and the flecks of amber running throughout his dark brown eyes, where hard to miss, they made such a huge contrast. Bursting through the door Hyosuke kicked off his shoes and pushed the shoji aside making his way into the living room. Pictures of his family lined the house, everywhere. There were pictures from his parents wedding, the names, _'Haru Miura' _and_, 'Tsunayoshi Sawada',_ where engraved in gold under the main picture, where his mom was feeding his reluctant father a piece of their wedding cake; but at least his father had managed to get his mother to agree to a slightly normal wedding. There were also pictures of his mother's pregnancy for both him and his brother, pictures of his mother and father as students, pictures of him in elementary school, and pictures of him and his brother last year, the list went on. But, Hyosuke, unlike most youth, didn't find any of these pictures particularly embarrassing, even the one with him sporting a good deal of chocolate cake across his face; in fact he found most of them comforting. He stopped a moment to marvel at the photos like he always did. It was a habit he'd slipped into when he was younger. Subconsciously he caught the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen, and forced himself to leave the pictures for later. He rushed into the kitchen letting out a surprised squeal; His mother was sitting at a table with Kyoko, her husband Hibari, Yamamoto and Hana.

"Hi, Kyoya-ojisan, Takeshi-occhan, Kyoko-obachan, Hana-obachan, mom where's dad?"

"Oh? Hyo-kun, he'll be home in half an hour. Be patient."

"Hey, Hyo-Chan, that's awfully rude don't you think? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Hana asked standing her hand on her hip, smirking at the young teen. Surprised and a little embarrassed Hyo rushed into Hana's outstretched arms.

"Don't forget Kyoko, and don't fall on the baby." Hana whispered in his ear, a hint of humor in her tone. Hyo nodded, then after being released, hugged Kyoko, making sure not to squish her stomach.

"Where's Miharu?" He asked after being released from Kyoko's gentle hug.

"Hahi? He's out back playing with Suichi."

"Suichi's here!" Without waiting for a reply Hyosuke rushed out of the room and into their yard shouting a gleeful,

"Suichi!" he stopped suddenly, once again, surprised

"Noah? You're here too?" the girl was sitting peacefully on their porch watching Suichi and Miharu kick a soccer ball around.

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I be here to greet my uncle on his first day back?"

"But isn't it going to be a pain getting home?" Noah shook her head.

"No, I'll just call Gamma to come get me." The way Noah always called her father by his name struck Hyosuke as a little weird, even though he knew the man wasn't raising her as a father but as a bodyguard, but he never said, mainly because the girl already knew what he thought.

"Kiyoshi will be over later."

"Huh? Gokudera's coming too? Yo, Hyo."

"Of course Yamamoto, Hayato-occhan is Tsuna-occhan's best friend. Why wouldn't he bring his son?"

"Er, yeah, what she said." Hyo muttered with a shrug. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting that. "Hey, I thought you had club activities?"

"Haha, I skipped them for the party."

"And to play with me!" Miharu chimed in happily.

"Shut up Mi-chan. Suichi didn't come for you, he came for dad." The seven year old opened his mouth to protest but a soft voice cut him off.

"Guys, Haru-chan says Dinner's ready, oh! Ahaha the baby's kicking." A sharp intake of breath from Noah had everyone glancing her way. Realizing that everyone was looking at her, the girl quickly turned scarlet.

"Noah-chan, would you like to feel it?" Kyoko asked with a soft, knowing smile.

"Huh, K-Kyoko-san is…is it alright?"

"Of course, now hurry; hurry, before it stops kicking." The woman giggled as she grabbed Noah's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Uwah~! Amazing~!" Noah breathed out

"I was thinking of naming him, Akihiro, what do you guys think?"

"That's a wonderful name!" Noah gushed. Before anyone could answer there was a loud squeal from inside.

"Hahi, Tsuna! I missed you!" The sight of Hyo's mother squeezing the life out of his father was amusing to say the least.

"H-Haru, I can't breathe."

"Ah! Oh, sorry, sorry!" she said breaking away and blushing madly. Chuckling Tsuna bent over and placed a light kiss on her forehead, which had the woman blushing even more. A sigh escaped Noah's Lips, which got both her and Hyosuke noticed.

"Noah! Hyo! Come give me hugs!" Laughing both kids made their way to Tsuna to be embraced tightly.

"Yo~ Tenth~! Ya home~!" A loud voice called from the doorway.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna hurried off to greet the man and his son.

**~8~**

All of the kids were grouped on the Sawada's porch. Each cradling either Taiyaki, or Wagashi. A disgruntled red head glared down at the Wagashi he'd picked out from the confections.

"Your moms' Wagashi tastes funny." he muttered.

"Don't be such an ass Kiyoshi." Hyo shot angrily. He never got along well with Kiyoshi, despite having grown up with the boy.

"If Hayato-occhan heard you right now, he'd pulverized you for being so disrespectful to Hyosuke's Family." Noah Scolded. But the red head only shot her a defiant glare.

"Maybe we should tell him." There was a smirk playing on Suichi's Lips as the older boy visibly paled at his words. "Haha, just kidding."

"B-bastard! You soccer-idiot, don't fuck with me!" Kiyoshi had sounded so much like his father when he was scolding Takeshi that the rest of the kids found it hard to keep a straight face. And soon they were all laughing.

"Mi-chan, It's nine, time for bed." Hyosuke's mom called from the shoji. Miharu looked apprehensive for a moment before sighing. He was going to milk this for all he could get.

"Yes, mama, but, I'm so sleepy. Carry me!" The boy exclaimed. Placing her hands on her hips Haru shook her head.

"Hahi? Oh, alright." Scooping the boy up she turned to leave, before pausing and turning back.

"You guys should start saying your goodbyes; everyone's going to start leaving soon." She turned back and exited, making her way to the stairs.

"Finally." Was the muttered response from Kiyoshi. After everyone had left, Hyo found himself in his room eying his violin. He hadn't practiced at all that day, and he shuddered to think of the scolding he'd get from Junpei-senpai _and _Ritsuko-senpai if they ever knew. Thinking of Noah he began to play her favorite song on violin. The fluid, soft sounds of Appassionata rung from his violin. And for a moment he got lost in it, till he heard a rustling. Passing it off as just wind he paid it no mind, till he felt eyes watching him. He stopped immediately glancing out of his open window. The half moon could be seen shining in through a gap in the tree outside his windows branches._ Mom must have left it open when she was cleaning_, He decided. Shivering against the cold September wind, he crossed his room to shut it.

"That was very good." a soft, calm monotone voice complemented from somewhere outside his window. Glancing around, he caught sight of a boy about his age sitting in the tree. Although he was smiling softly his eyes suggested a morbid distaste for life, and had an extremely bored look to them. But the boy's features were so delicate that Hyo had almost mistaken him for a younger girl, but inspecting the boy closer proved that he was indeed male, and quite close in age. And he was dressed rather heavily for September weather, already sporting a checkered parka and scarf with the majority of his black hair hidden under a gray beanie. "Do you practice everyday?"

"Um, yes." Hyosuke gave a weak smile, wondering why the boy was sitting outside of his window.

"I would have loved to hear you play more...but...What's your name?"

"H-Hyosuke."

"I'm Jun, and...I'm so sorry. But I'm afraid you're going to die at my hands."

"W-wha-!" Hyo began but stopped as he felt the cool metal of the boys Scythe pressing against the back of his neck. The Scythe had come out of nowhere, and Jun himself actually looked regretful.

"Forgive me?" The boy asked. Hyosuke gulped, bracing for the pain. Sighing Jun prepared to swing, but something down below caught his eye. Smirking he began to laugh.

"Looks like you won't be dieing here tonight." Hyo looked at the boy in confusion.

"Consider yourself, very lucky. I won't be back for a while, and I'll be sad if something happens to you before my return. Bye Hyosuke-san." and just like that, the boy was gone.

"This is a dream..." Hyosuke muttered staring in disbelief at the spot Jun had been sitting seconds before.


	2. The Storm Approaches

**Diclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**A/N: Soooo, ummmm, yyeeeaaaahhhh, this one's PROBABLY going to be updated every week or every two weeks, one of the two, I have planed out all the way till the start of the 3rd arc, I already said that huh? but as for importance, this chapter doesn't place very high, just um, has a few hints here and there. oh and guys this is mosrt likely going to be a shounen-ai, I have a middle-very strong distaste for het-pairings. I tolerate it, at most.  


* * *

  
**

"_I'm Jun, and...I'm so sorry. But I'm afraid you're going to die at my hands."_

_"W-wha-!" Hyo began but stopped as he felt the cool metal of the boys Scythe pressing against the back of his neck. The Scythe had come out of nowhere, and Jun himself actually looked regretful._

_"Forgive me?" The boy asked. Hyosuke gulped, bracing for the pain. Sighing Jun prepared to swing, but something down below caught his eye. Smirking he began to laugh._

_"Looks like you won't be dieing here tonight." Hyo looked at the boy in confusion._

_"Consider yourself, very lucky. I won't be back for a while, and I'll be sad if something happens to you before my return. Bye Hyosuke-san." _

**~8~**_  
_

Hyosuke shot up, his hair sticking to his face with sweat.

"Oh…It was just a dream…but it felt so real…" Hyosuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at the clock.

"I'm up early." It was 6:30 and in quiet honesty that was the time he should have been waking up at everyday, but didn't. Climbing out of bed Hyosuke grabbed his uniform and made his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to get ready.

"Hahi? You're up early Hyo-kun. Something wrong?" Hyo yawned in response to his mother's question.

"Where's dad?" He asked noticing the absence of both him and Miharu.

"He's still sleeping, the jet lags still in effect." Haru answered setting a plate of toast in front of her son. "Now, I have to go wake Miharu up. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, Bye mom." Hyo said as he stood. Wedging the toast between his teeth he pulled on his shoes and left without another word. His Violin felt like a weight as he trudged down the street toward Namimori middle, only half awake.

"Oh? Hyo! Hey!" A soft excited voice called. Stopping and looking around he saw a girl with Blond hair running towards him. "What are you doing out so early? Don't you normally rush to school at the last second?" The girl asked.

"Hi Sachiko-senpai, good morning to you too…I woke up early." He said continuing to walk, the girl keeping step with him easily.

"That explains it." Sachiko giggled. The boy groaned at the girl's happiness, she seemed to take pleasure in his misery. Despite how sunny sweet she always seemed, she was quick to anger, and would not hesitate to kick some ass if provoked. But she really took a shine to those that proved themselves worthy fighters, or graceful. She had a beauty complex, to put it short.

"Sachiko-senpai…shut up."

"Don't be so mean!" she said in mock hurt. As they entered the school grounds they separated.

**~8~**

"Sawada, don't sleep during my class!" Hyo's teacher bit out angrily. Looking up blearily he stretched.

"Since you find you are able to sleep during my class, maybe you can tell me what this line says. Glancing down at the sentence his teacher had pointed at he sighed.

"'The cat ran up the tree.'" He said, he had no problems with English, although when he spoke it, his accent was extremely heavy, something his mother had tried to rid him of for quite some time, but never quite succeeded. The only reason he was failing in this class was again, because he never did the work. The same held true for all his other classes. The only thing he could ever be found putting true effort into was his club activities. He _**loved**_ his club activities. He was in the Music club. His senpai, Junpei Nodaka, was the club president, while another club member that was also his senpai was manger. Hyo had lost against Ritsuko Mori when they had been deciding on manager. But it just so happened that as of late he'd started noticing how his senpai's were acting strangely. They were always fidgeting by each other or giggling, and they always disappeared together from time to time. Deciding he was going to find out what was up; Hyo set his mind to fallowing them after club activities ended. He fallowed them through the school, as they were leaving and on the way out, they locked hands. _Oh, so they **are** dating_, Hyo thought as he paused for a minute.

"What are ya doing?" A calm voice asked from behind him. Jumping about a foot in the air Hyosuke let out a surprised,

"Hiiiiieee!" before turning and seeing it was only Suichi. "Suichi you bastard! don't sneak up on me!"

"Were you stalking someone again?"

"I-I wasn't stalking them!" Hyo hissed angrily a scarlet blush scorching his cheeks.

"Ahaha, sure you weren't. anyway, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out. but sense you're so busy _not_ stalking someone, I'll just go help dad at the restaurant. Even though he's got both mom and Lambo-san helping."

"W-wait, no I'll go." Hyo said hurriedly. He hated being separated from his best friend and would always jump at every chance he got to hang out with him. Even if it meant doing things he hated. It was to the point that Hyo would go into jealous fits whenever he found out Suichi would rather hang out with some one else instead of him. Of course Suichi was the same way, but he hid it well.

"Cool! ahaha, lets go to the arcade. Ita-senpai said she'd meet us there." Hyo darkened at the thought that suichi had asked someone else before him. It was like he was a third wheel.

"So, you're dragging me on your date?"

"Wha-no! of course not!" Suichi pretested, his tan cheeks a soft pink. Hyo knew better, he also knew his friend definitely thought Sachiko was cute, which she was, Hyosuke thought so too. Reluctantly, he let the subject fall, starting off towards the arcade.

**~8~**

Hyosuke had been in a bad mood the whole afternoon, and it had only worsened when the subject of what their fathers did, came up. Sachiko's was a lawyer, and Takeshi owned the family sushi bar. But Hyosuke, had no answer, he only new what his mom's job was.

"Bye Hyo!" Suichi called. Hyo ignored him, unlocking his door and puching it open."Hyo?"

"...Bye." Hyo called over his shoulder, unable to ignore his friend when he sounded so hurt. Entering his house he found his dad sitting at the low table in their living room and Miharu watching TV.

"Dad..."

"Oh! Hey, Hyo, you're home."

"Yeah, uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you do?"

"Uh...well, er, I...uh, I'll...tell you when you're older.

"Why can't you tell me now!" Hyo exclaimed angrily, catching the attention of his younger brother.

"Because, it's complicated."

"ARGH! You're no help, maybe I'll ask mom!" Hyo shouted storming off. Tsuna met the eyes of his youngest son.

"Don't worry, Mi-chan, he'll calm down, and one day, he may even thank me." Tsuna said with a small smile, filled with reassurance.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, review, if you don't, well then, I see how it is. Don't care that I slaved over this hot computer just for you *sniffles* the guilt trip didn't work eh? oh well, See you again~! Desu~!  
**

**Whooo, rocks out to we the kings.  
**


	3. Noah Devoured!

**A/N: So I'm back. Back again. Guess who's back, back the action starts~ those this is more** **Giglio Nero!action, but still, it's action all the same. **

**Case you haven't quite realized yet. Noah's Yuni and Gamma's kid. **

**But that's a bit of spoilers if you haven't read the manga(I mean the YunixGamma thing, Noah's MY oc, and I accidentally gave her black hair in this picture I drew, when she's supposed to have dark brown *splodes*) so anyway hope you enjoy. Onto review replies~!**

**Kura-chi: **I'm glad~! Thanks, for the support and being my first(and only) reviewer~!**  
**

* * *

Hiyo had managed to stay angry for the rest of the night. And the only time he'd left his room, had been for dinner. As it was, he was sitting at his computer playing the latest war game. He sat there mindlessly blowing things up, until he heard loud quick knocking, which was soon replaced with frantic voices. Sneaking into the hall, Hiyo strained to hear the conversation.

"We beg you, help us." A male voice said in desperation. Hiyo was almost certain that it was Gamma.

"They took Noah. They took my baby! And they want to trade Noah's life for Matrices. They're at Warehouse 11." Hiyo stared. _What the hell_? Was all his mind could process, He knew the Ricci's were important people, but he'd never thought that they were important enough to have their children kidnapped.

"They said that if this transaction doesn't happen by Friday afternoon, they'll devour her." The was a pause before both Hiyo and Tsuna let out a loud "Hiiieeee!"

"What do you mean 'devour' her!" Hiyo asked finally showing himself. He started to rush down the stairs, but tripped ad fell, landing at Yuni, Tsuna, and Gamma's feet. Tsuna and Yuni both kneeled down to see if he was ok, but Hiyosuke went on as if it had never happened, his face the color of Tsuna's favorite Scarlet dress shirt.

"What do you mean devour her, what do they want with Noah and Matrice!" Hiyo asked again with a more determined look.

"Uh…when you're older." Noah said placing a petite hand on his forehead, offering up a sad smile.

"Now go to sleep kid, it's late." Gamma said with a tired worn expression. Hiyo stood, reluctantly passing his father as the man delivered a swift, firm but gentle kick to his butt. Rubbing it he made his way up the stairs. If they thought he was going to just forget about Noah's safety, they were wrong.

**~8~**

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?" A squeaky voice asked from the other end of Tsuna's phone.

"H-hey, I have a request for you." Tsuna said nervously. _This is ridiculous! _I _called_ him_!_

"What is it Dame-Tsuna.?"

"…I need you to train the next heir to Vongola."

"Hmph…I'll be out there tomorrow." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"T-thanks, Reborn."

**~8~**

"So what's been on your mind all day?" Suichi asked during their lunch break, they were on the roof over looking the school yard and the town of Namimori. Taking a bite of omelet out of his bento, he sighed.

"Noah's been kidnapped."

"No Way!"

"Yeah, her parents and my dad told me not to worry about it…but, I was thinking. Maybe I could sneak in and sneak her out, then someone could call the police…or something." Hiyo said avoiding Suichi's gaze.

"I'm going too." Hiyo looked up at Suichi in surprise.

"Me too!" A loud female voice called from the door to the roof. It was Sachiko,

"Let me go you stupid woman!" And she was dragging Kiyoshi with her. Snatching his arm away from Sachiko, he straightened up and faced Hiyo.

"I'm going too. I owe her."

**~8~**

They'd all agreed to meet at the warehouse entrance. Looking up at Warehouse 11(hinthint), lights could be seen through the windows. They'd all changed into casual clothes. Kiyoshi was wearing a red t-shirt with a black button up shirt over it, with black skinny jeans held up by a belt with a skull buckle. Suichi was in simple jean shorts, with a Light blue t-shirt. Sachiko was wearing a white tunic top with jean short-shorts and some white sandals. Hiyo was wearing simple khaki Capri's and a dark blue hoodie with black stars on the elbows.

"Sachiko! I said something sporty!"

"I'm sorry, my excuse was I had a date and my mom made me wear this~."

"Uh, whatever. Lets find a way in." Hiyo said heading towards the back of the warehouse. Almost all the way in the back they found an open window that was in climbing reach. Even with the boxes Hiyosuke was still too short. His struggling to reach the window resulted in Kiyoshi giving him a hurried boost with an impatient glare. After him came Sachiko, then the two other boys each hoisted themselves up easily. Hiding behind a stack of crates Noah could be seen easily. She was tied to a chair and not far off from her there were two men playing cards, but all throughout the warehouse other men in suites could be seen.

"What are you kids doing here!" a Deep voice asked from behind them, whimpering Hiyo turned to see a tall, big man with tanned skin and a scar down the right side of his face.

"Shit." he heard Kiyoshi mutter before pulling something from the waist of his pants. The flash of cool silver and the loud bang told Hiyo it was a gun. The tall man however, easily avoided the shot aimed for his arm and Seized Kiyoshi by his throat. The boy struggled a bit before stopping and raising his foot. The sole of his sneakers connected with the mans face and a loud crunch was heard. The Giant dropped Kiyoshi in favor of his now, most likely broken nose. Kiyoshi Wasting no time shot the mans arm, and once he was down his legs. Looking around he asked

"Where's Sachiko?" Everyone looked around in surprise, they hadn't noticed she'd ran off. They spotted her near Noah, whom was now untied. Seven men in suits were closing in on them. Sachiko grabbed Noah and made a run for it up a flight of stairs, but was boxed in when they tried to cross the bridge. Three of the seven men broke off and headed toward Hiyo and the others.

"Hiyo. Go to Sachiko, we'll take care of this." Suichi said standing next to Kiyoshi, both with determined look.

"Ok. Hold on Sachiko! I'm coming to help!"

"Yeah, you get right on that." She called back at the same time one of the men made a grab for her. She dodged and brought her foot down on his head, as another man wielding a knife rushed her. Grabbing his wrist and placing her hand on his stomach she flipped him and elbowed one of his pressure points on his neck. The last two men rushed her simultaneously, pushing up off the previous mans back, she landed the wedge of her sandal on one of the oncoming men's face with a loud crunch and pushed off again, her foot connecting with the other mans jaw. She landed on the railing. and lost her balance. She would have fallen if Noah hadn't of grabbed her hand and righted her,

"Gee, thanks." Sachiko said with a smile.

"No problem."

"Whaaah! Senpai, that was amazing! Now, lets get out of here before more of those goons show up."

"I'm afraid its already too late for that." Turning, Hiyo found himself face to face with a tall man holding a heavy looking pipe in one hand._ Oh no, _Hiyo thought,_ Kiyoshi and Suichi are still fighting, what am I gonna do? How am I supposed to protect Sachiko and Noah_?

"Why don't you use your dying will?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuunnn, cliffhanger~! don't shoot me!*whimpers in corner* it had ta be done! **

**So originally I was going to bring reborn in in chapter five, but uhhhh, He'll be showing up a little sooner than that now.  
**

** And hahaha, if you're expecting Free loaders and what not, you'll have to wait~~~ **

**Oh, and the whole warehouse 11 thing, with my hint, hint, well, its a tad bit Ironic don't ya think? Hiyo and Matrice are both the would be eleventh bosses of two mafia families.  
**

**Please Rate and Review, then. Au revoir~~**


	4. Reborn!

**A/N:** Ah, gomenasai, gomenasai! I realized a mistake on my part that Hana, in the series was dating Ryohei in the future, so Yamamoto's wife's name will be Masaomi(blame Durarara-such a good series, like definitely up there in my top seven-for influencing me!) and I know, Yuni and Gamma both die, but it's the future where they don't die! You know, the parallel world thing.

*snort* Mukuro reference~

* * *

_"Do it with your dying will."_

There was a loud bang and then Hiyosuke fell to the ground with a dull thud. Noah was by his side in seconds.

"Oi! Hiyo! This isn't the time to be playing and where'd the kid come from?" Sachiko complained, waving her arms wildly.

"Sachiko-senpai, I don't think Hiyo-senpai is playing…"

"Whatever, I'll protect-" Sachiko had begun to say when a loud roar and the sound of ripping filled the air.

"REBORN!" Hiyo exclaimed jumping up and out of his clothes, flame bursting wildly from his forehead. "PROTECT AND GET EVERYONE OUT WITH MY DYING WILL!" he exclaimed.

"Oi! No one wants to see your pineapple boxers!" Sachiko exclaimed paying no mind to the thug until it was too late. She just barely managed to dodge the swing aimed at her head, but instead, it connected with her wrist. She let out a gasp of pain just as the thug was kicked, hard, square in the stomach by Hiyo. He flew to the opposite wall and landed against it with a loud, sickening crack. But just as Sachiko realized what had happened she was lifted and flung over someones shoulder, Noah on the opposite side.

"H-Hiyo-senpai!"

"KIYOSHI! SUICHI! RUN!" Hiyo called out as he made his way back to the lower stairs, weaving through the unconscious thugs at an inhuman speed.

"H-Hiyo! Y-you're going too fast! R-remember my motion sickness!ugh~"Sachiko called in a vain attempt, but giving up in favor for clamping her hands over her mouth to try and keep anything from spilling out.

"HAHA, Good job, Hiyo!" Suichi praised

"Why the FUCK are we running! And what the HELL happened to your clothes!" Kiyoshi scolded. But Hiyo just ran. Ran until they reached the gates to the warehouses. Then he stopped setting Sachiko and Noah down. Then the flames on his head slowly died.

"Hiiiieeee! W-WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

"That's what I was asking! Well. It can't be helped. I figured one of us would get blood or something on our clothes, so I brought a change, but...they're probably too big for you." Kiyoshi explained as he pulled a white shirt, a star spangled hoodie and some jeans from a messenger bag no one had noticed until then. "Here."

"Th-thank you." Hiyo stuttered blushing as he quickly pulled on Kiyoshi's clothes. He had been right about them being too big. The shirt was a little large on him, while the hoodie came down to his mid thighs, the sleeves hanging way over his hands. While the pants were too long and a little baggy, he had to hold them up to keep them from falling.

"Uh...Here." Kiyoshi said pulling off one of his extra belts and putting it on Hiyo. Hiyo stood still, he was used to being babied by Kiyoshi and the others, even Noah, and she was younger than he was! While Kiyoshi was looping the belt through, his cell phone rang. Stopping what he was doing he grabbed his phone from his back pocket.

"Yes?" He asked into the phone finishing up with the belt then standing.

"What? Seriously?...OK, we'll be right there." he hung up and faced the others.

"Kyoko's giving birth. I told them we'd meet them at the hospital."

~8~

"Where have you guys been! Oh, Sachiko-chan, you were with them."

"Hi, Sawada-san, as one of the oldest, I felt it was my duty." Sachiko said with a smile, knowing just what to say to ease the parents thoughts. Haru tackled Hiyo.

"Hiyo-chan, she had a little boy! Isn't that so wonderful, hahi? Are these...Kiyo-kun's clothes?"

"Hai. My clothes got ruined while we were out, so he let me borrow some of his." Hiyo somewhat lied. Glancing around the Hospital. It was more homely than the other ones. It was somewhat older looking too. He remembered it as the Hospital his parents chose over any other.

"Ciasso." a squeaky voice said from beside him pulling him from his reveries.

"Are you lost kid?" Hyo asked paying no mind to his dads startled jump.

"Ah! It's the kid from the warehouse!" Sachiko said bending down

"As if. Why would a kid be at the warehouse." Kiyoshi said glaring.

"I don't know, maybe he was lost and he fallowed us."

"No, I'm not lost. I was looking for Hyosuke Sawada."

"R-Reborn, I forgot you were coming." Tsuna said running a hand through his thick tangled mess of hair.

"D-Dad! You know him!"

"Yeah, long story." Tsuna said just before Hyo received a kick to his chin.

"What the hell!" Hyo exclaimed glaring at Reborn and ignoring Sachiko and the others snickers.

"Don't talk about people as though they aren't there." the baby stated. He hoped up onto Tsuna's Shoulder.

"Hyosuke...There's something I need to tell you, which is why reborn is here...Hyosuke. You're the heir to Vongola Mafia Family."

"M-Mafia!"  


* * *

And, End!please review~! See you again desu~!


End file.
